Ivan Braginsky's Diary
by ChibiRussia
Summary: This is a AU fic, and the pairing is CanRus. In that order. It's a diary written by Ivan Braginsky, and I know I'm not good at writing summaries. And that chapters are SHORT. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: February 5th

**February 5****th**

Dear diary (well isn't that a cliché way to start), this is my first time writing a diary actually, and I'm writing this in English also. Maybe that can help a bit with my English studies. Who knows?

Anyway, the move from my home in Russia to America was quite successful. I didn't have much trouble with all of my things or anything, so nothing interesting has happened yet today. Although… I had a strange feeling when I came here. Like someone was watching me. I so swear that I saw someone with a blond hair, when I turned to check. It was kind of bothering. Especially when it wasn't my little sister, Natalia. She usually follows me around (and tries to marry me, and I have no idea why), but she's back home in Russia, so she couldn't be here. … Unless she followed me all the way to the plane! нет. No. Not possible.

Oh wait, someone's at the door.

_**Later**_

Well that was interesting. I met other students. Four of them.

One of them was called Arthur Kirkland, I believe. He's British, and I noticed he has quite a temper. He tries to act all gentlemanly, but I think he fails at it because of one person.

And that person's name is Francis Bonnefoy (I'm not actually sure did I write it right, but…). He's French, and quite flirty when given the chance. And he sees a lot of chances I noticed. Especially with the Brit, Kirkland. I think he groped the Brit's ass when they left.

Then a very annoying, American, Alfred F. Jones. I could see right away that we wouldn't get along with each other. He was too loud, also he's an idiot, and really oblivious. And he can't read the atmosphere at all. That I noticed. And the laugh… Argh! So annoying and so loud! I think I try to avoid him as well as I can when I go to school. And if he doesn't get the message, I think I'm going to mash his face in or something.

Then there was one more. Jones's twin brother (I couldn't really believe it, because they are completely opposites of each other!). Matthew Williams. Canadian. He was really quiet, and I couldn't almost hear him when he spoke. He also stuttered a lot. He also seemed a bit shy, but really polite. The awkward thing was that I couldn't pronounce his first name right… Due to my accent. It came out something like this: Matvey. Jones started to laugh, which I didn't like and I wanted to hit then and there, but I controlled myself. Williams said that it was okay and really looked like he didn't mind at all.

So they came to meet me. The new kid. And I found out that it was Jones who had been watching me earlier. He said that I looked like a "really suspicious commie". Doesn't he know that Russia isn't a communist country anymore? Well Kirkland actually pointed it out, but Jones didn't seem to care one bit.

But now I should continue unpacking my stuff.

_**Later**_

It's 11:47 pm. And I can't stop thinking about him. Seriously! I only met him today, and he's already taken over my mind! What the fuck is wrong with me? Okay, take a deep breath. What makes me think about him?

_**Things that I think about him:**_

His (so soft looking) hair.

The separate curl from his hair that is in front of his face.

His facial features.

His slightly feminine body (well I couldn't actually see it well, but I could feel it when he almost fell and I caught him…)

His eyes (which have a color that is a lot like mine).

His smile…

I'm so in trouble now. I can't have a crush the first day that I'm here. I mean! What are the chances? Seriously? The very first day?

Argh! I should be sleeping now. I have school tomorrow! I'll try to sleep now…


	2. Chapter 2: February 6th

**February 6****th**

Well this morning was… Fucked up. I couldn't sleep well, because I was thinking about him almost the whole night! And I almost fell asleep during the first lesson in school, and that is why I got a little lecture from the teacher, and also a laugh from Jones, who just happens to be in the same class as I. But from that, Jones also got a lecture. That capitalistic pig deserves it. And he still calls me "commie". I really don't get it. Is it an American thing? Maybe I don't want to know.

It's lunch break now. I still have a long day ahead of me. After school, I decided to put those surveillance cameras in my room, just in case. I have a nosy American living really close to me after all. And I don't want to take risks. So if someone would steel something from my room, I could check the cameras and that way know who it was. You can never know.

Then I should get a job from somewhere. Get money for myself. Not that my sister would already send me money from Russia, but I want to play it safe.

Also, I found out that there's a dancing club here! And I thought that maybe I could join. That would be great.

Oh… Mat-Williams is coming this way…

_**Later**_

Oh God. He actually came to eat with me. I mean. With ME! No one really wants to eat with me. Not at least from the other schools I've been in. And he was so close. Sitting right next to me!

… Alright, I shouldn't act like a teenage girl in love. But we talked, and he seems really nice. It seems like we're not in the same class, which is a shame, but we're having couple of lessons together. P. E, history and also geography and biology. But I don't have any of those today… Damn. He's also a member of literature club! Maybe I could join that one too… Not that the only reason would be just Mat-Williams, or anything, I just… Maybe I should just join. I like to read after all…

I actually said that I could join that, and God that smile… He seemed to smile wider, and he said that it would be great if I would join the literature club.

_**Later**_

So I've put the cameras in their places, and I tried to find a job, but I couldn't. Well I'll try tomorrow as well. If I get lucky. I also joined the dancing club today! I'm so glad that I can continue dancing here as well. Some of the people in the club seemed to be really good. Hopefully I won't fall behind…


	3. Apologies

So. My apologies. I haven't been putting new chapters to my fics for quite some time I think. I am sorry about that.

It's just that I am now in a new school, you can kind of call it a high school, and we are having a exam week right now... Tomorrow is the last test though...

So I haven't had much time to continue the fics because of the exams, and also because of the stress that the exams have given me. Please understand that I really do get a lot of stress from exams these days, so really no ideas for the fics at all because of it.

I hope you understand.


End file.
